dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nyastara/Wiki News and Updates
Hey There folks, I know it's been quite some time since my last Wiki News Blog...sorry...and I don't even have an excuse like: "A shark tried to shake my hand with its razor sharp theeth" or "A monster truck ran over my hands and now they look like pan cakes and every time I try to write I hit several keys instead of one"...nope no such exuse. (Besides that I've always been lazy about writing and/or typing) BUT this doesn't mean that we didn't add some new stuff to the Wiki. ;) NEW STUFF: Copyright template for DC images We added a copyright template for all Dragon Cave images. How do I add this template when I'm uploading a new image? *''Click the "Add a Photo" button at the top of the Wiki gallery page. (It also gets displayed on all the different articles on the right side in the Photo box)'' *''Click on the "More Options" link.'' *''For "Licensing" you now choose the Dragon Cave related license: "Copyrighted by Dragon Cave, T.J. Lipscomb, Techno.Dev and its author(s)". This will add the following message to the image: '''Habitats Category' Since it took some time to keep the old Habitat article (which now redirects to the new habitat category) updated , we instead opted for another option. We created a category for every habitat, therefore we now have the following new categories: Main category and all 6 habitats: *[[:Category:Habitats|'Habitats']] **Alpine **Coast **Desert **Forest **Jungle **Volcano For dragons which appear in all or multiple habitats: *All Habitats *Multiple Habitats For dragons which have no habitat: *No Habitat This concerns dragons which can only be obtained by: **''Breeding (Hybrids - no CB specimens exist outside of TJ09's scroll, Holiday Dragons)'' **''Creating/killing (Neglected Dragon, Undead Dragon)'' **''Biting (Vampire Dragon)'' **''Summoning a Guardian of Nature (Ice Dragon, Magma Dragon and Thunder Dragon)'' By adding the habitat of a dragon to its article the page automaticly gets added to the appropriate habitat category. (You can see all categories of an article at the bottom of said article.) This means a lot less work since we and you now only need to add the according habitat category to a dragons article instead of having to edit a seperate page too (old Habitat article). Plus we added some information about every habitat on its category page. Bot for the Wiki I personally would like to add a bot-account to the Wiki, because sometimes there can be huge projects which can take a lot of time to finish when done by hand, but with having a bot they could be finished a lot faster. A bot-account is an account that you can give tasks, with the help of a programm, which it will then complete on it's own... like: Add the template Copyright to all images in the "Adult Sprites", "Hatchling Sprites and "Egg Sprites" category.(I already worked with the programm that most people use for a wiki bot.) But I will write more about this on the Dragon Cave Wiki Topic on the forums since I would like to add a poll for this. But if you would like to comment here about this feel free to do so. :) Your Ideas Do you have ideas or suggestions for the wiki about what could be done better or make it easier to handle? It would be great to get some input from you guys since you're the ones using it. ;) greez Nyastara PS: Those are no typos! Those are super special effects of my keyboard! :D Category:Blog posts Category:News Blogs Category:Wiki News